grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Greavers
A retired drunk who everyone tries to avoid. Early Life Born and bred in Bournemouth from a young age he loved to drink and this dependency on it caused for him to be known as the town drunk. Known to talk to anyone who lost his parents in the war, he was often made fun off or people being scared of him ran away hoping he would not come and talk to them. He seems to never get things right gets everyone's information wrong and slurs his words and constantly act drunk. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 4 It's Everyday Yo He is at Rob Paul's mansion, drunk as usual and is soon seen talking to those who had left Nanny Prescot who had been head spearing a team to try and get Rob Paul out of the town due to his lewd behaviour and character. While the others did not want to do it as they got distracted in the mansion, once caught in a conversation with him they all flood back to help Nanny Prescot stop Rob! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 42 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town He is among those in the town hall meeting where they try to find who the dog Buddy belongs to. Being his usual incoherent self he starts talking nonsense and is no help in the situation Episode 4 The Lady in Turquoise Chris is among those who end up trying to spot who Sean August's date is whom all he knows about her is that she is The Lady in Turquoise. Chris tries to help but with his colourblindness he is not the most helpful in spotting her out and mistakes Devon for her. In the end Sean finds her waiting at the lamp post as she had messaged him saying she would be waiting there and goes on their date. Nanny Prescot leading the gang, plan to follow Sean behind him to make sure he is okay. Episode 13 Talk of the Town He is chatting to Lady Pemberley having tea with Lady Pemberley umming to everything he is saying when Frederich Thompson Hunter Walker Ranger III comes to his house under the notion Chris Greavers knows the deepest and darkest trials the town has ever been through. It is soon very clear with Chris saying his usual catchphrase 'You'll work it out' that he knew nothing except for the fact his mother was in the war during the blitz in Bournemouth which as he says was a very 'sticky situation'. Frederich annoyed he isn't getting anything asks where he can to find such information and Chris says he should see Soul Winner. Episode 18 2020 Vision Chris is among those at the 2020 Vision meeting at the Town Hall which took place between New Years Eve and New Years day as they enter into 2020. Chris is seen getting mixed up between The Temptations and Earth Wind and Fire as he believed The Temptations sang a song September which they changed the lyrics for Christmas to singing December. Episode 20 Catnapped! He is among those who were kidnapped on the orders of Mr Pelton along with Nanny Prescot, Dutch Holland, The Real DC and Emile Milli. They are all brought to a cinema and end up much to their horror having to watch cats as Mr Pelton wants a positive review of the film he was working on which turns out to be Cats. They talk throughout the movie and Mr Pelton says he won't let them go until he gets a positive review of the review. Nanny Prescot how terrible it is and recalls the time that they made The Happy Boat which was advertised as so bad that people had to see it. Mr Pelton loves what she said and misuses what she said for the poster and they all were able to leave.